James Storm
James Allen Cox (born June 1, 1977) better known by the ring name James Storm, is an American professional wrestler who is best known for his time with IMPACT Wrestling. During his time with IMPACT Wrestling, Storm became a one-time TNA World Heavyweight Champion, one-time TNA King of the Mountain Champion, a record seven-time NWA World Tag Team Champion (as a member of America's Most Wanted with Chris Harris) and a record seven-time TNA World Tag Team Champion, (five as a member of Beer Money, Inc. '''with Bobby Roode and once each with Abyss and Gunner). Storm has held a total of 16 championships in IMPACT Wrestling. In wrestling * '''Finishing moves ** Eight Second Ride (Fireman's carry bulldog) ** Eye of the Storm (Spinning crucifix toss) ** Last Call (Superkick) * Signature moves ** Back Cracker / Lung Blower (Double knee backbreaker) ** Calf Wrangler (Sling Blade) ** Closing Time (Double knee facebreaker) ** Double underhook suplex slam ** Elevated DDT ** Enzuigiri ** High knee ** Sharpshooter ** Spear ** Swinging Noose (Inverted tornado DDT) * Managers ** Gail Kim ** Ms. Jackie Moore ** Ric Flair * Nicknames ** "The Bearded Outlaw" ** "The (Tennessee) Cowboy" ** "A Creek Swimming, Moonshine Sipping, Beer Drinking, Deer Skinning, Johnny Cash Listening, S.O.B. from Middle Tennessee" * Entrance themes ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Cowboy" by Dale Oliver *** "Crue" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of America's Most Wanted) *** "Guilty" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of America's Most Wanted) *** "Sorry About Your Damn Luck" by Dale Oliver & Serg Salinas *** "No More Fears" (w/ "Sorry About Your Damn Luck" Intro) by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Beer Money, Inc.) *** "Take a Fall" by Dale Oliver & Serg Salinas (used as a member of Beer Money, Inc.) *** "Fortune 4" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Fortune) *** "Longnecks and Rednecks" by Dale Oliver & Serg Salinas *** "Cut You Down" by Dale Oliver & Serg Salinas (used as a member of The Revolution) *** "When the Smoke Clears" by Dale Oliver, Ducky Medlock & Bigg Vinny Mack (used as a member of the Death Crew Council) *** "Longnecks and Rednecks" by Dale Oliver, Bucky Covington & Bigg Vinny Mack ** NXT *** "Game Up" by It's A Date Inc. ** Independent circuit *** "Longnecks and Rednecks" by Dale Oliver, Bucky Covington & Bigg Vinny Mack *** "When the Smoke Clears" (Outlaw Edition) by Dale Oliver, Ducky Medlock & Bigg Vinny Mack ** National Wrestling Alliance *** "When the Smoke Clears" (Outlaw Edition) by Dale Oliver, Ducky Medlock & Bigg Vinny Mack Championships and accomplishments * American States Wrestling Alliance ** ASWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Chris Harris * Elite Pro Wrestling ** EPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) * Frontier Elite Wrestling ** FEW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Chris Harris * Masters of Ring Entertainment ** Masters of Ring Championship (1 time, current) * National Wrestling Alliance ** NWA North American Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Shane Eden ** NWA World Tag Team Championship (8 times) – with Chris Harris (6), Christopher Daniels (1) and Eli Drake (1, current) ** NWA National Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * NWA Shockwave ** NWA Cyberspace Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Chris Harris * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Tag Team of the Year (2004) – with Chris Harris ** Tag Team of the Year (2008, 2011) – with Robert Roode ** PWI ranked him #'12' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** NWA World Tag Team Championship (7 times) – with Chris Harris (6) and Christopher Daniels (1) ** TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** TNA King of the Mountain Championship (1 time) ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (7 times) – with Bobby Roode (5), Gunner (1), and Abyss (1) ** TNA World Beer Drinking Championship (2 times) ** Feast or Fired (2016 – World Tag Team Championship Contract) ** Gauntlet for the Gold (2002 – Tag Team) – with Chris Harris ** Team 3D Invitational Tag Team Tournament (2009) – with Robert Roode ** TNA Anarchy Alliance Tag Team Tournament (2003) – with Chris Harris ** TNA Joker's Wild (2013) ** TNA Tag Team Championship Series (2010) – with Robert Roode ** TNA World Cup (2013) – with Christopher Daniels, Kazarian, Kenny King and Mickie James ** TNA Year End Awards *** Match of the Year (2004) – with Chris Harris vs. Christopher Daniels and Elix Skipper (at Turning Point 2004) *** Tag Team of the Year (2003) – with Chris Harris *** Tag Team of the Year (2004) – with Chris Harris * World Wrestling Council ** WWC World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Cassidy Riley and Chris Harris (1) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Tag Team of the Year (2005) – with Chris Harris ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) TNA Reverse Battle Royal on TNA iMPACT! ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2007) vs. Chris Harris in a Six Sides of Steel Blindfold match (at Lockdown 2007) Category:Alumni